


Not even death

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Tres hermanas, un secreto.Las cosas no se pueden ocultar por siempre, la consecuencia de nuestros actos nos perseguirá.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto "Dulce o travesura" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Beta: Lily BW
> 
> Advertencias: Pues... soy mala poniendo advertencias pero podría ser chocante para alguien unas muy someras descripciones de violencia a una mujer embarazada.

 

#  _ "That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die" _

#  H.P. Lovecraft

 

__

 

I 

 

-Algo le sucede.

 

 La mujer vio interrumpida su lectura con aquellas palabras provenientes de una pequeña copia suya, los ojos azules, el mismo cabello dorado y la piel blanca acentuada por el hecho de que rara vez salían al exterior sino era con grandes sombreros que protegieran su rostro.

 Su hermana pequeña no era dada a exageraciones, por lo que levantar la vista y encontrarla mirando por la ventana con expresión compungida, definitivamente no era lo común. Se levantó, el sonido de sus faldas fue perfectamente audible en el pequeño salón que compartían, colocó el libro en una mesita junto al sillón donde había estado sentada y se dirigió a la ventana. Su hermana tocaba con la punta de los dedos el cristal, lo cual era extraño, como había pensado antes, demasiado dramático para una persona que no solía tender a las exageraciones.

 Afuera, el día parecía agradable, el sol no había terminado por elevarse en el firmamento y había una brisa muy leve que se hacía patente en el suave movimiento de las hojas de los árboles. Su hermana pequeña estaba sentada en una banca del jardín, su expresión era visible desde donde ellas la observaban, parecía esperar a que algo sucediera y volteaba constantemente a la reja para luego acentuarse las líneas de su frente.

 

-Está preocupada.

 

 La voz de su hermana menor volvió a romper su preciado silencio. Desde pequeñas había sido de esa manera; ni siquiera como niña deseosa de jugar, la hermana mayor había sido ruidosa o desastrosa, era algo que su madre siempre le felicitaba, su capacidad para comportarse como era debido. La segunda hermana no era muy diferente, por lo mismo ambas niñas habían tenido siempre una relación cordial y cariñosa. Se entendían, ambas podían jugar a las muñecas en perfecto silencio o, un poco más adelante, leer y bordar por horas sin intercambiar una palabra.

 

-Mira nada más su rostro,  está cargado de arrugas.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

La hermana pequeña apretaba los labios, parecía estar conteniendo algún sentimiento. Ella, la mayor, se contentó con levantar una ceja como muestra de su desagrado. Siempre había sido diferente, cuando nació lloraba por horas durante las noches y exigía demasiada atención por parte de su nana y su madre. Ya de niña le gustaba correr, su piel se había tostado por pasar días enteros jugando en el jardín, las molestaba pidiéndoles que fueran con ella, que salieran de la casa.

 Recién había cumplido los dieciséis años, se había convertido en una belleza superior, su cabello negro y sus ojos que un día parecían azules y al otro verdes, junto con sus labios rojos la convertían en una chica capaz de hacer que las miradas siempre estuvieran sobre ella. No era que la envidiara, a la hermana mayor le habría disgustado ser el centro de atención de esa manera, el punto era que se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que ella fuera su hermana.

 

 

II

 

-Violet deja de tocar el piano en este momento.

 

 La voz de la hermana mayor fue terminante, era una orden que no se cuestionaba si no que se cumplía. Era la dinámica entre ellas, no se necesitaba la presencia de la madre para poner orden, bastaba con que ella estuviera ahí y les dijera qué hacer. Aunque solo en el caso de la hermana pequeña era necesario verbalizar las órdenes. Había un horario específico para tocar el piano, era justo posterior a la hora del té, cuando el día fuera llegando a su culminación, cosa que sucedería con la cena, y fuera necesario relajarse.

 Entonces Violet, la única de las hermanas que tenía talento para la música, dejaría su taza con excesivo cuidado sobre el plato y se dirigiría al banco junto al piano, tomaría asiento acomodando sus faldas y tocaría una pieza de las favoritas de las otras dos hermanas. Tocaría dos o tres canciones y era todo, se sentaría de nuevo al lado de las chicas y podría tomar un libro o su bordado y regresar el silencio al salón.

Sólo que ese día no era ni siquiera cerca de la hora del té cuando comenzó a tocar una melodía cuyas notas viajaron por la casa, fuertes y claras. La hermana mayor las escuchó desde su habitación, había estado probando un nuevo vestido que no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar y debía asegurarse de que se viera magnífico en ella. Había un baile dentro de unos días y era su obligación brillar como nadie más para la ocasión. Bajó a toda prisa al escuchar la música y le ordenó que se callara, la respuesta de su hermana no sólo fue dejar de tocar sino también comenzar a llorar.

De haber sabido que eso sucedería la habría dejado seguir rompiendo su cuidadosamente construida rutina y expresarse a través de la música, pero en vez de eso quiso corregirla y ahora la tenía hecha un mar de lágrimas. Trató de sostenerla como pudo, pero ella quería abrazarla y de esa manera terminaría ensuciándola, no sabía que más hacer por lo que le dio palmaditas en su espalda, esperando a que aquel exabrupto terminara como inició.

 

-Me equivoqué.

                                                                                                                                                                                               

La hermana mayor se puso muy rígida, aquello no pintaba nada bien. No quería saber nada, no quería escuchar de nuevo como su hermana pequeña había roto algo de su madre o pintado las paredes en vez de su lienzo. Estaba plagada de errores, de malas decisiones desde el día en que nació y no tenía ganas de conocer el último en la larga lista.

 

-Cualquiera que haya sido tu error, mantenlo en secreto.

 

Fueron las lapidarias palabras de la hermana mayor,  y,  la pequeña asintió para mostrar que entendía, que lo aceptaba y que cumpliría con lo que le acababan de ordenar. Unos días después las tres hermanas se presentaron en el baile, las dos mayores pudieron conversar con  los jóvenes de la comunidad y la menor se sentó al lado de su madre, tan sólo mirando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 

III

 

-Lily.

 

 Había sido un susurro pero audible cuando la oscuridad embargaba la casa y no había nadie despierto en el lugar. La hermana mayor terminó de despertar y encontró los grandes y llorosos ojos de su hermana frente a ella, hincada al lado de su cama. Casi estuvo a punto de gritar por lo inesperado de la situación, nunca antes había sido despertada de esa manera y sentía por completo sacudida su estabilidad.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse y sacar a empujones a su hermana, algo la detuvo.

 

-Lily me siento mal.

 

Ella se movió en la cama buscando sentarse, después se estiró para encender la lámpara y alejar las sombras. Su hermana pequeña estaba pálida, parecía de verdad aquejada por algún tipo de mal. Por un segundo se preocupó, de pequeñas las tres hermanas habían sido muy sanas, casi nunca se veían afectadas por enfermedades graves y muy pocas veces tuvieron algún tipo de fiebre que las confinara en la cama.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?

 

 Jaló a la chica para subirla a la cama, cosa que ella cumplió rápidamente para ser recibida bajo las cobijas. Estaba helada, sus pies parecían hielo y le produjo un escalofrío a la hermana mayor. En muy pocas ocasiones había aceptado que la pequeña durmiera con ella, esto solía suceder cuando su madre se enfermaba y parecía temer que muriera. La encontraba metida en su cama, temblando, asustada. Lo permitía pero le pedía que se fuera a su cuarto antes de que ella despertara por la mañana y que no volviera a suceder.

 

-Me duele.

 

Al estar juntas se dio cuenta de que la chica ponía una mano sobre su abdomen y apretaba ligeramente para demostrar su molestia. Sin pensarlo ella la tocó, se encontró con que en vez de sentir su carne blanda como esperaba, estaba endurecida. Esto la asustó, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y eso era terrible, dentro del orden de su mundo, donde sus días siempre estaban planeados, el no tener control sobre algo era casi una pesadilla.

 

-¿Qué pasó?

 

La hermana pequeña tembló, esta vez no parecía de frío porque estaba dentro del calor de las cobijas, así que era algo más, algo que no quería confesar. La mayor se permitió una caricia, tocó su mejilla y la encontró mojada, estaba llorando en silencio como era lo apropiado, eso la animó a consolarla un poco. Hasta que le respondió.

 

-Me dijo que me quiere, que soy hermosa.

 

IV

 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

 El temblor en las manos de su hermana era patente, la mayor tenía ganas de ir y sacudirla, dejarle muy claro que no estaba permitido caer en la desesperación porque de esa manera no lograrían nada. De igual manera quería decirle que ellas no tenían nada que hacer, que ellas no habían hecho nada malo. El problema es que no importaba, si la más pequeña de las tres caía en desgracia, como sucedería de saber lo que le pasaba, entonces la familia entera sería castigada. Las invitaciones a bailes cesarían, los hijos de los propietarios de las tierras dejarían de mirarlas, su futuro estaría arruinado por la decisión de una chiquilla incongruente.

 

-Siéntate, Rose.

 

 Su hermana menor no puso reparo en sus palabras y aquello le molestó, sin embargo no podía culparla, también sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo. Rose, al contrario de Violet, no tendía a las exageraciones, por lo que mirarla alterada y sin control bastaba para que ella sintiera sus nervios crisparse.

 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Lily?

 

 Odiaba las repeticiones, esa pregunta no era necesaria, ya la había hecho antes y lo único que le pedía era que se sentara y la dejara pensar. Chasqueó la lengua como muestra de su molestia y al escucharla, Rose se sentó.

 

-Lo que haremos será mantener el secreto, sólo nosotros lo sabremos.

 

 Rose pareció estar de acuerdo, aunque para la mayor era obvio que no tenía idea de cómo se lograba mantener algo así en secreto. El punto primordial era que sus padres no se enteraran, ellos eran gente correcta y lo primero que harían sería exigir que aquel que le prometió cosas a su hija las cumpliera. Claro que eso no iba a suceder, ese hombre ya estaba casado pero la ignorancia de Violet no le permitió tener en cuenta algo así.

 Estarían arruinados para siempre, ninguna familia decente osaría emparentarse con ellos y cuando su padre muriera, como en todas las desgraciadas situaciones cuando no había un sólo hijo varón, ellas estarían desprotegidas y en la miseria.

 

-Iremos a la casa de campo en un par de meses.

 

La hermana mayor se levantó, tenía en las manos una larga tela de color blanco que había estado preparando.

 

-¿Para qué es eso Lily?

-Te dije que debemos mantener el secreto.

 

 

V

 

 Para sus padres perder a sus tres hijas, verlas partir a la casa de campo, no era nada extraño. Allá habían pasado varias temporadas acompañadas de sus dos institutrices, sobretodo cuando ellas pensaban que dejarse ver en su pequeña comunidad sería contraproducente. La adolescencia no les había favorecido en ciertos momentos, la mayor se preciaba de su preciosa piel de porcelana y cuando la vio mancillada por pequeñas imperfecciones huyó.

Así que ahora debía ser exactamente lo mismo, por lo que las dejaron partir sin cuestionar la decisión o preguntarles algo.

 

-Lily.

 

 Su hermana pequeña había estado enferma los días previos, pero hoy se había levantado con ánimos, las institutrices sonrieron al verla entrar al cuarto de dibujo y la invitaron a compartir la actividad con ellas. Violet se sostuvo en su hermana para poder llegar al banco, la luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, era un día precioso para practicar con el lienzo. Antes de permitirle salir de su cuarto apretó la tela blanca sobre su abdomen, había crecido tan rápido y le preocupaba que alguien lo notara, así que apretó con fuerza hasta que su hermana casi se quedó sin respiración.

 

-Aguanta.

 

La sentó en el banco con cuidado y con la dirección de una de las mujeres mayores, comenzó a pintar. La institutriz lo había sido también de su madre, era una mujer muy dedicada, aunque su mayor atributo era que no preguntaba nada y se mantenía al margen, cumpliendo sus funciones exclusivamente. Violet, se estremeció después de unos minutos de estar concentrada en su pintura, la palidez de su piel se hizo mucho más patente y apretó los ojos como si su cabeza estuviera doliendo.

La mayor chasqueó la lengua de esa manera particular que tenía para con sus hermanas, una amonestación al algo que ellas debían corregir. No lo hacía en público, fuera de las paredes de su casa hubiera sido desagradable. La menor irguió la espalda y si es que se sintió mal de alguna manera, no lo hizo evidente.

 Tomaron el té por la tarde y la otra hermana, Rose, le pidió a una de las institutrices que tocara el piano. La menor de las mujeres mayores era muy buena en ello y había tratado de enseñarles, cosa que había sido imposible. Ella sonrió y lo hizo, normalmente habría sido Violet la que tocara pero últimamente no pasaba de unas cuantas notas antes de que tuviera que volver a empezar porque perdía el ritmo.

Por la noche Violet le pedía a alguna de sus hermanas que aflojara la tela de su vientre para poder quitarla y dormir. Respiraba un poco mejor al hacerlo pero el dolor se intensificaba, había días que era insoportable y pasaba horas aguantando las lágrimas y sobando el bulto que crecía y crecía.

 

VI

 

-Ponle la almohada en la cara o lo que sea, pero haz que se calle.

 

 Le habían dado mil vueltas al precario plan que tenían para cuando tuviera que nacer “el bulto”, pero cada vez que se lo planteaban, era peor. No había una excusa adecuada que alejara a institutrices y sirvientes de la casa por varios días, ¿por qué iban a dejar solas a las jóvenes, sobretodo porque la más pequeña de ellas llevaba semanas sin salir siquiera de la cama? Era ya milagroso que no hubieran insistido en traer a su madre para que la atendiera o que trajeran al médico del pueblo para revisarla.

 

-Rose, no digas idioteces.

 

 Al final fue una simple coincidencia. Un baile al que año a año acudía su servidumbre, en estas fechas la casa solía estar desocupada y tenían ciertas libertades que en presencia de los amos no eran posibles. El chofer del carruaje había convencido a la más joven de las institutrices para acudir con él y la mayor decidió que era necesario que fuera con ella para que tuviera una compañía adecuada. Ellas no podrían ir, eran señoritas de sociedad no unas chicas de pueblo cualquiera, por lo cual se quedaron solas con el ama de llaves y un criado.

 

-Es horrible, Lily, es horrible.

 

Unas horas después de que se fuera la mayoría de la servidumbre, comenzó una de las peores tormentas de la que se tuviera recuerdo;  el criado y el ama de llaves se encerraron en sus cuartos a rezar porque el cielo no se derrumbara sobres su cabezas, los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos rompían el silencio de la noche con violencia. Sin embargo, las dos hermanas estaban seguras que los gritos de la más pequeña se podían escuchar con claridad. Rose estaba entrando en crisis y para desesperación de la mayor, probaba ser bastante inútil.

 

-Jamás me casaré Lily, yo no puedo pasar por esto.

 

 La mayor estuvo a punto de sacarla del cuarto, pero preferiría tenerla a mano por si necesitaba que le acercara alguna cosa. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía, la naturaleza parecía estar tomando el control, el dolor progresivo de la más pequeña casi culminaba cuando la mayor miró una cabeza salir de entre sus piernas. Aquello tampoco le gustaba, pero no pensaba como su otra hermana, ella tendría que casarse algún día y asegurarse una vida cómoda, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

 

-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero pásame los paños que preparamos.

 

Recibió al pequeño “bulto” y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, Rose había cortado la especie de cordón que lo unía con su ahora madre y el niño empezó a llorar. La mayor lo miró con cierto grado de admiración, había sobrevivido a terribles situaciones con tal de nacer, aunque más le habría valido no hacerlo, sin embargo ya estaba ahí y había que ocuparse.

 

VII

 

-Lily.

 

 La voz asustada de su hermana la regresó a la realidad, alzó la vista para encontrarse con que Violet era presa de nuevos dolores, aunque esta vez con mucha rapidez vio aparecer una nueva cabeza por donde había salido la última.

 

-Haz algo.

 

 Rose se acercó como había hecho su hermana y con una cobija recibió al otro bebé que salía de su hermana, cortó de igual manera el cordón pero esta vez no pasó nada. Por más que lo limpió y trató de dar calor, el segundo niño no se movió, no hizo nada, no lloró ni empezó a buscar el calor corporal. Estaba muerto.

 

-Que afortunado.

 

 La hermana pequeña debía haberse enterado de lo que pasó pues comenzó a llorar lastimosamente expresando su pesar. Rose soltó al otro bebé, el cual hizo un ruido seco al dar contra el piso. Lily sintió la desesperación correr de nuevo por sus venas. Sus hermanas no cooperaban, lo único que espera de Violet era que no se muriera por aquello, ¿cómo iban a explicar a sus padres que su hermana había fallecido? El estar viva era ya alentador, pero el hecho de haber tenido dos hijos en vez de uno le caía como balde de agua fría. Ahora tenían un cadáver del que deshacerse.

 Se levantó de un salto con el bebé en brazos, tenía que ponerse en acción ahora que la tormenta mantendría a todos alejados de la casa hasta la mañana. Se detuvo sólo lo necesario para ver a su hermana pequeña y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Violet la miró de una manera que no supo interpretar pero no le dijo nada, no pidió ver a su bebé y no trató de detenerla. A Rose le indicó con la mirada que se encargara del desastre en el cuarto cuanto antes. Ella se agachó y con la mano libre tomó el otro cuerpo, el que descansaba sin vida sobre el piso, y cargó también con él.

 

-No voy a tardar.

 

Decir que aquello cambió a Lily habría sido equivocado, ella de por si era alguien fuera de lo común, capaz de enfrentar la peor de las situaciones manteniendo a raya sus emociones. Por eso no le fue nada complicado tirar el cuerpecito a la corriente embravecida del río que cruzaba las tierras de sus padres. Después de eso caminó los dos kilómetros a los terrenos de la iglesia y dejó al bebé que había sobrevivido envueltos en los paños justo en el atrio. La puerta estaba cerrada y aunque la tocó con toda su fuerza, no se quedó a mirar si se había abierto.

Regresó por completo sucia pero por fortuna encontró a sus dos hermanas compartiendo una cama y sin rastros demasiado evidentes de lo sucedido en la habitación. Lo habían logrado, era una suerte, después de unos días de recuperación, Violet estaría lista para viajar y podrían olvidar todo esto.

 

 

VIII

 

 El bebé era tan pequeño que en las manos de duquesa de Devonshire se veía como si fuera miniatura. Ella se había encariñado tremendamente con el  niño recién nacido, cuando le avisaron de que había sido encontrado en el atrio de su parroquia, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acudir a ver que necesitaban para atenderlo. Había acudido con su único hijo, un niñito pelirrojo que permanecía siempre detrás de ella, mirando todo de manera crítica.

 

-Su señoría es muy amable.

 

 Había dicho el párroco con una sonrisa amable en los labios. La verdad es que de los días que lo había visitado se veía más grande y saludable, para cuando se suponía que tendría que regresar a Londres no se pudo apartar del pequeño. Terminó por llevar con ella y convenció a su esposo de que debían registrarlo con su nombre. No le fue difícil, ella era una Cavendish, una de esas familias que están acostumbradas a ostentar gran poder político; en cambio su esposo era un Holmes, alguien común y corriente.

 

-Es un monstruo.

 

 La duquesa reprendía a su ahora hijo mayor cuando lo escucha decir semejantes cosas, pero el niño sólo se encogía de hombros y se alejaba. Ella siempre lo justificó pensando que estaba celoso, que pasaría esa actitud con el tiempo y que lo aceptaría como hermano. Mycroft Holmes era un niño con opiniones fuertes, su madre pensaba que por ser un niño podría modificarlas, pero estaba muy equivocada, él pensaba que el bebé pequeño en brazos de su madre tenía algo malo, que esa era la razón por la cual lo habían abandonado, y a pesar del tiempo que pasara no iba a cambiar de opinión.

 

-Sherlock.

 

 Dijo el esposo de la duquesa, en teoría era el duque, pero al no ser un Cavendish, solían tratarlo como si fuera un común y a él no parecía molestarle. Aquel había sido un matrimonio por amor. La duquesa asintió, le gustaba el nombre, era tan original como el del hijo mayor por lo cual se adaptaría perfecto al apellido Holmes. Mycroft heredaría tierras y responsabilidades, Sherlock tendría una profesión adecuada, hasta podría entrar a la milicia.

 

-Mycroft, ven a saludar a Sherlock.

 

El duque sostenía al pequeño bebé en su brazo, lo hacía con bastante cariño y al parecer eso no caía muy bien en su hijo mayor, el niño se acercó con cuidado, parecía molesto y no disimulaban sus casi nulas ganas de interactuar con el bebé.

 

-Hermano querido.

 

Dijo el niño pelirrojo aunque no lo sentía, pero sus padres quedaron tan complacidos por aquellas palabras que las repetirían las veces necesarias para complacerlos.

 

IX

 

-Déjame salir Mycroft.

 

 El niño pelirrojo se alejó por el pasillo pese a los pedidos de su hermano pequeño. Habían pasado seis años desde el día en que había llegado a la mansión de los duques, celebrado su cumpleaños unas semanas atrás y en teoría eran familia feliz. Pero sus padres habían viajado a Londres, pasarían casi un mes fuera, por lo que estaba solo con su hermano, quien ya mostraba su verdadera posición en cuanto a su hermano.

 Sherlock se cansó de golpear la puerta unos minutos después, sabía que nadie vendría a buscarlo en varias horas por lo que era mejor simplemente más conveniente aplicar sus esfuerzos a algo más productivo. Como por ejemplo abrir el panel detrás de la mesa de noche, no es tan fácil como pensó pero es la única manera en que llegará al pasaje secreto que oculta. Jamás habría logrado saber de su existencia sino fuera porque su _hermanito_ se lo contó, lo ha explorado antes y dice que no tiene ningún problema y que puede gatear por él y llegar hasta el jardín.

 

_Sherlock, ¿cuánto más vas a tardar?_

-Estoy en eso.

 

 Ha aprendido a no responderle a su hermanito en presencia de otras personas, parece que a todos les molesta que hable con él, pero cuando está solo puede hacerlo, por lo que se embarca en largas discusiones sobre las cosas que le rodean. Como el pasaje en sí, que le permitiría salir de su cuarto aunque el gordo pomposo de su hermano menor lo encierre para evitarlo.

 

_Te espero en el laberinto._

 

Le costó más de una hora soltar el panel y acceder al pasaje, estaba muy sucio, algo que su hermanito no le comentó, su ropa quedó hecha un desastre, pero se apresuró a llegar al laberinto, donde estuvo jugando prácticamente toda la tarde. Cuando regresó por el mismo pasaje a su habitación la casa estaba conmocionada y su institutriz estaba riñendo con Mycroft. Se coló debajo de su cama mientras ellos hablaban en el pasillo.

 

-Me dijiste que estarías con él, que por esa razón no acudiría a su lección de inglés.

 

La voz femenina era joven, su institutriz había vivido una tragedia familiar unos años antes y terminó como institutriz, siendo que su otra opción, el matrimonio, era algo que no deseaba. Era de buena familia y excelente educación, por lo que la duquesa no dudo en confiarle a Sherlock.

 

-Usted eligió creerme.

 

 La voz de Mycroft había cambiado recientemente, por más que quisiera pelear con las inflexiones agudas que se escapaban de su garganta, no podía evitar que fuera evidente su entrada de lleno en la adolescencia. Eso y su peso que se había descontrolado, eran motivos de burla que Sherlock explotaba.

 

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Yo no tengo hermanos.

 

 Los pasos enojados de Mycroft se alejaron y Sherlock aprovechó el momento para salir de debajo de la cama y abrazarse a las faldas de su institutriz. Ella se sorprendió por la súbita aparición del niño, pero en vez de regañarlo acarició su cabeza con cariño.

 

-¿Dónde estabas?

 

 Preguntó al fin la joven mujer, Sherlock pareció negarse a decirle, pero fuera de sus padres, la chica era la única persona con la que solía platicar, confiaba bastante en ella. La llevó dentro de su habitación, no quería que nadie más escuchara, ella no se había enterado de sus conversaciones con su hermanito porque tenía muy poco de haber entrado a trabajar con la familia, pero era momento de decirle. Por lo menos eso creyó. Le enseño el panel detrás de la mesa de noche, ella era muy grande para pasar por él y cuando le dijo que llegaba hasta el jardín se sorprendió mucho.

 

-¿Cómo supiste que existía?

  
-Me lo dijo Sherrinford.

 

 La chica lo miró esperando una explicación. La verdad es que el nombre no era del todo de su agrado pero su hermanito parecía contento con él. Lo había sabido de su madre, antes sólo le decía hermanito, pero al preguntarle a ella como se llamaría un tercer hermano Holmes, ella respondió que Sherrinford.

 

-¿Quién es Sherrinford?

  
-Mi hermanito.

 

 Era obvio que la mujer quería decirle que su hermano se llamaba Mycroft, pero el gordo pomposo parecía todo menos su hermano, ese cabello rojo heredado del padre era bastante distinto a sus rizos negros, heredados de su madre. Sherrinford, por el contrario, era igual a él en todo detalle, sólo tan vez estaba mucho más pálido y jamás se dejaba ver por nadie. Era extraño, pero él le había dicho que prefería que sólo él lo conociera y que no le importaba que fuera un secreto para los demás.

 

-Muy bien Sherlock, sólo ten cuidado cuando entres ahí.

 

 El niño sonrió cuando escuchó eso, aceptó de buena gana ir a comer algo y después a estudiar. Para ser sinceros lo que ella podía enseñarle era muy básico, aunque no decía absolutamente nada, así tenía mucho tiempo libre para jugar con su hermanito y dedicarse a escuchar sus historias. Él le contaba lo que hacían los sirvientes, sobre los dulces que escondía Mycroft en su cuarto y mil secretos más de la casa. Lo único que no le gustaba era que decía que su institutriz a veces lloraba en silencio y se quedaba mirando la ventaba sin hacer nada.  
  
  


X

 

-Fuiste tú.

 

La oración acusatoria de Mycroft le molestaba, la había repetido ya cinco veces frente a su madre. Ella parecía acosada por un dolor de cabeza terrible, se ponía la mano en los ojos  y parecía querer salir de la habitación. Cosa que Mycroft no parecía observar o tal vez no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era echarle la culpa sobre el destino de su colección de libros. Desapareció, unos días después de que él saliera con su padre para Londres, se lo dijo Sherrinford.

_No son buenos libros_ , le dijo su hermanito. Mycroft tenía ya dieciocho años y por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, había cambiado demasiado. Para empezar cuidaba su peso de manera obsesiva, haciendo lo que fuera para mantenerse delgado, había comenzado a leer lejos de la casa, como si se ocultara y aprovechaba cualquier viaje a Londres de su padre para acompañarlo.

Sherlock sospechaba sobre el autor de la desaparición de los libros de Mycroft, pero no lo echaría de cabeza. Jamás haría algo así de malo para con su hermanito, por lo que se quedó callado una vez ante la acusación de Mycroft y evitó hacer un escándalo mayor porque no quería acrecentar el malestar de su madre.

 

-Mycroft, él no fue, por favor compra otros libros y olvida esto.

 

 Ella se levantó y tras acariciar con cariño el rostro de Sherlock salió del salón con dirección a su habitación. Últimamente ella siempre tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba dormida la mayor parte del día. Al quedarse solo con su hermano mayor la tensión entre ambos se hizo presente.

 

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad Sherlock?

 

 El ahora adolescente de doce años miró a su hermano desafiante, estaba muy cansado de ser siempre el culpable de todo. Cuando su institutriz encontró los dulces en su habitación, él lo culpó por eso, cuando había sido poco cuidadoso con dónde ponía las envolturas de los chocolates.

 

-Yo no toqué tus libros, Sherrinford dice que son malos, ¿por qué querría tocarlos?

 

-¿De nuevo con esa estupidez de Sherrinford?

 

 Sherlock se sintió ofendido, más porque su hermano mayor no debería decir algo así de malo contra su hermano más pequeño, eso no estaba bien. De repente sintió el golpe de la mano de Mycroft sobre su mejilla, eso había pasado antes, pero cada vez que lo hacía dolía un poco más. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Mycroft pareció recibir un golpe de la misma manera pero con una fuerza mayor. Cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra y al levantarse y salir casi corriendo del salón, su expresión era algo similar al terror.

 

_Perdón, pero no debería golpearte._  
  
  
  
  


XI

 

-Júrame que no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte.

 

 El corazón de Sherlock habría tolerado cualquier cosa, excepto esta. Se rompió en mil pedazos al verse enfrentado ante la duda de Mycroft. Por supuesto que no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su madre, ella había enfermado, los dolores de cabeza se volvieron una tortura, tomaba mucha medicina. Un día simplemente no despertó.

 

-Lo juro.

 

 Se forzó a responder ante la mirada insistente de su hermano mayor. Uno año antes había partido su padre, así que su única familia eran ahora sus hermanos, Sherrinford escondido en las sombras y Mycroft perpetuamente en Londres. El funeral fue muy rápido, por lo que para el fin de semana estaría de nuevo solo en la casa, la institutriz no había sido despachada pero ahora también tenía otros maestros. Piano, leyes, equitación. Ninguno de ellos se quedaba en la propiedad, iban y venían del pueblo para sus clases mientras él, no salía a ningún otro lugar alejado de las tierras que ahora pertenecían a su hermano.

 

_Sherlock, mira esto._

 

 La voz de Sherrinford lo despertó. Siguió sus susurros hasta llegar al laberinto, era más de media noche y el frío le calaba los huesos, pero siguió adelante hasta encontrar una figura oscura que se pegaba a otra figura igual. Mycroft se había presentado acompañado de un colega, por lo menos eso había dicho al presentarlo, aunque suponía que era mucho más que eso porque ahora mismo se tocaban de una manera que no parecía buena.

 

_Como en los libros que desaparecí._

 

 Era la primera vez que lo confesaba, que había sido Sherrinford quien le quitó los libros a su hermano mayor, no le dijo nada porque estaba muy concentrado en la figura de su hermano y como recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del otro hombre. Debería haberse sentido asqueado, pero más bien despertaba su curiosidad. Ya no era un niño, estaba a punto de ser mayor de edad aunque dependía por completo de Mycroft.

 

_¿Te gusta?_

 

 La pregunta de Sherrinford lo hizo comprender que no debería estar viendo aquello, que su hermanito lo había traído por alguna razón que no comprendía y que aunque en general le gustaba saber cosas de Mycroft que pudiera echarle en cara, esta no era una de esas cosas. Se alejó del lugar tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y para cuando llegó a su habitación estaba muy agitado.

 

_Te gusta, eres como él, como Mycroft._

XII

 

-Sherlock, por favor cariño, debes de comer.

 

 La institutriz estaba preocupada, no había dormido en toda la noche por estar junto a la cama del joven, quien presa de una fiebre terrible, había delirado hasta quedarse dormido. Pero la fiebre no bajó nada y al despuntar el alba enviaron un nuevo sirviente en busca del médico. La respuesta fue terrible, el viejo doctor estaba tan enfermo también que esperaban que falleciera a la brevedad. Así que el hombre enviado desde la mansión recorrió las doce millas que separaban su comunidad de la siguiente, donde no encontró mejores noticias. El médico había salido y no esperaban que regresara hasta la semana entrante.

 

_Si se muere estaremos juntos._

 

La voz salida de ningún lado asustó a la mujer. Ya no era tan joven y había vivido muchos años en aquel lugar, sabía de la soledad a la que se había condenado al no querer casarse y como los mejores años de su vida se habían desperdiciado en la educación de un niño que ahora estaba a punto de morir. Pero esa voz jamás la había escuchado, sin embargo fue clara y fuerte como si alguien hubiera estado parado a su lado y le hubiera comentado algo.

  
Debía ser el cansancio, fue lo que pensó.

 

_Rose, déjalo morir._

 

 Esta vez un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y ella se levantó de súbito tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada. No sabía lo que pasaba y no quería saberlo, se aferró a los paños húmedos que ponía en la frente de Sherlock como si en ellos le fuera la vida a ella, controló la temperatura hasta que su sirviente logró traer a un médico, el hombre le dijo que no había mucho que hacer si el paciente no ponía de su parte.

 La institutriz escribió a Mycroft en Londres, necesitaban un mejor doctor, no uno de campo, alguien que pudiera saber la razón por la cual el joven parecía estar desapareciendo. La fiebre era la culminación de varias semanas de enfermedad, había dejado de comer, perdía peso, el cabello se le caía. Pero no podía darse por vencida, esta vez iba a hacer algo por la persona a su cuidado.

 El médico tardó dos semanas en presentarse, la fiebre por fortuna no había hecho su aparición y Sherlock tenía varias horas de consciencia durante el día. Justo en la tarde que el carruaje llegó se había logrado levantar de la cama y junto a su institutriz, presenció como el médico de la ciudad bajaba con extremo cuidado el escalón y ponía sus pies en el suelo de piedra.

 

_No me gusta, te hará daño._

 

Sherlock permaneció en silencio aunque para Rose era claro que ambos habían escuchado la voz. Él solía responderle, pero esta vez no le dijo nada y en consecuencia, la temperatura de la habitación pareció bajar varios grados. Rose tembló pero no podía hacer nada más que tolerarlo.  
  
  
  


XIII

 

-¿Rose?

 

 La institutriz no estaba prestando atención, estaba pensando que de no aparecer mágicamente niños en la casa terminarían despidiéndola u ofreciéndole el puesto de ama de llaves de la casa. La señora Collins estaba ya muy mayor, había tenido ese puesto por treinta y cinco años. Por eso fue una sorpresa que el médico de Londres llegara sin que ella lo viera o escuchara. Él le decía por su nombre, eran de la misma edad, de hecho ella se sintió un poco preocupada al ver que un médico que no llegaba ni a los cuarenta años había sido elegido por Mycroft para atender a su hermano.

 

-Perdón doctor Watson, no lo escuché entrar.

  
-No se preocupe, sólo quería consultar con usted la posibilidad de que hubiera en la cena de alguno de estos días salchichas de Cumberland.

 

 La mujer se sorprendió por la petición, tenía muchos años que no incluían ese platillo en la cena porque la finada duquesa lo prohibió, era el favorito de los niños pero lo comían en exceso, se preparaban bastante y extrañamente desaparecía de la cocina.

 

-Tendría que preguntarle al ama de llaves, aunque no creo que sea problema.

  
-Me alegro, Sherlock me dijo que estaría encantado de comerlas.

 

Ella asintió enfática, recordaba el rostro de su pequeño Sherlock cuando descubría que las salchichas eran parte de la cena, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que pudieran servirlas, tal vez lo habría convencido de comer de haberlo hecho.

 

-¿Cómo encuentra al joven amo Doctor Watson?

  
-Hemos hecho avances.

 

 Las técnicas del doctor Watson rayaban, desde su punto de vista, en la charlatanería, de alguna manera debía tratar de explicarlo. Pero Mycroft era muy inteligente, así que algo debió haber visto en el hombre para que le pidiera venir a la propiedad y probarlas en Sherlock. Lo llamaba hipnotismo y decía que era parte de tratamientos médicos para la mente, que en muchos hospitales de Francia se aplicaba con mucho éxito. Rose sólo lo presenció una vez, la primera vez.

  
Para ella fue espeluznante.

 

_Morí el día en que nací. Mi madre no quiso verme. Tiraron mi cuerpo en el río pero mi espíritu permaneció junto a la única persona que conocía, mi hermano._

 

 Rose no se lo había dicho a nadie, tal como se lo había pedido su hermana mayor, había guardado el secreto. Además, la voz que escuchó salir de la boca de Sherlock no era la de Sherlock. Eso le quedó muy claro.  
  
  


XIV

 El doctor Watson avanzaba por el pasillo en penumbra y sabía que estaba soñando, de otra manera no podía explicar la razón por la que una forma etérea estuviera flotando frente de él y lo animara a continuar. Le decía cosas que no lograba entender, pero otras eran claras y comprensibles.

 

_Te está esperando, él también lo quiere._

 

Eso lo animaba, para él no había duda de quien lo esperaba era Sherlock y lo que también quería era eso que venía negándose desde el principio. En el momento en que fue contactado por el duque de Devonshire supo que este encargo le cambiaría la vida. “Por favor, le pido que se desplace a mi propiedad y atienda a mi hermano, ha estado enfermo y temó que su mente no tenga ninguna estabilidad”.

Había esperado algo muy diferente al joven de veinte años que lo recibió, por supuesto que se veía enfermo, según lo dicho por la institutriz que aun trabajaba con él, había pasado por días de fiebre muy intensa de la que pensaba que no se iba a recuperar. Su semblante era acorde a esa información, sus ojos apagados, ojeras muy marcadas, palidez de su rostro, su cabello apelmazado. Sin embargo, era tal su belleza que a pesar de todo lo anterior, el doctor Watson había quedado prendado.

Por supuesto era una tontería, además de la obvia diferencia de edad y estado social, estaba el hecho de que un ser tan hermoso no podría jamás posar sus ojos en alguien como él, simple, común. Sin embargo el joven parecía encontrarlo interesante, le gustaba su compañía, no sólo en las sesiones para su terapia, sino en todos los demás momentos. Tal vez se debía a su aislamiento y que no tenía a nadie con quien platicar fuera de la joven mujer que seguí fungiendo como su institutriz.

 

_Abre la puerta, está dormido, puedes tomarlo así._

 

Se encontró dentro del dormitorio de Sherlock, había estado aquí muchas veces, aunque luchaba por mantenerse saludable, el joven decaía algunos días y por más intentos que hiciera, no podía levantarse de su cama. El doctor venía entonces, lo revisaba, tocaba su cuerpo por arriba de su ropa de cama desando tocarlo por debajo. Pero no era correcto, aunque su paciente lo mirara como si también quisiera algo más, no lo era. Precisamente por eso, porque era su responsabilidad, se la habían conferido y no podía abusar de algo así.

Por eso encontrar dormido frente a él fue un golpe intenso de realidad, ¿qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo que parecía todo menos eso? Podría jurar que no lo era, que era real, que si avanzaba y ponía sus manos sobre el cuerpo expectante, estaría tocando a Sherlock. Quería hacerlo, quería reclamarlo como suyo, quería poseerlo, quería todo eso como nunca antes había querido a nadie más.

 

_Yo sé que lo quieres, tómalo, hazlo._

_  
-_ No.

 

Convencido de que no estaba soñando y de que no podía seguir avanzando y culminar sus deseos, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar porque había algo que le decía que esa persona frente a él, completamente dormida, era de verdad Sherlock. Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar y se encontró con que aquella forma etérea que había caminado con él en el pasillo, animándolo, lo miraba enojado.

Era un chico, parecía fluctuar entre la edad de Sherlock y alguien más joven, casi un niño. Sus facciones eran oscuras, no se atrevía a pensar que se parecía a su paciente porque de haberlo hecho le habría parecido horrible, una burla a la belleza del joven que ahora estaba acostado en la cama. Pudo haber tenido miedo, aunque se sentía temblar era más por el shock de ver algo que no debía existir que por verdadero temor.

 

_Lo quieres, ¿por qué no lo tomas? No va a despertar, puedes hacer lo que gustes con él._

_  
_ -No puedo traicionarlo así, él confía en mí.

 

El rostro de la forma etérea se volvía cada vez más real y se veía más molesto, parecía no entender lo que el doctor Watson le decía y se concentraba en el hecho que más malestar le causaba, que le estaba ofreciendo a Sherlock y que insistía en que lo tomara. Pero no podía, de todos modos no lo quería así, quería que el joven estuviera de acuerdo, que románticamente se enamorara de él y decidiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a un médico mayor que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo.

  
Hasta creer en apariciones del otro mundo.

 

_¡Lastímalo! ¡Hazlo! Entonces sólo me querrá a mí, entonces sólo querrá estar conmigo._

 

El grito estremeció la habitación y rompió los cristales. La forma etérea desapareció y para su sorpresa, Sherlock no despertó.

 

XV

 

-Respira tranquilo, despacio, concéntrate en el movimiento del metrónomo y en el sonido de mi voz. Voy a contar hasta tres y cuando lo haga podrás decirme lo que ves.

 

 Tenía a Sherlock acostado frente a él, lo cual era en sí una visión magnífica. Pero él era médico, había estudiado en escuelas reconocidas y aprendido el arte de la hipnosis para curar la mente. No podía dejarse llevar por el impulso de tocar el cuerpo de su paciente, aunque lo deseara demasiado. Todas las noches luchaba contra sus pensamientos, era como estar siendo seducido por ellos, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía ir tras lo que quería, tomar al joven que dormía unas habitaciones más allá y poseerlo hasta el alba.

  
 Obviamente era incorrecto y jamás lo haría, pero el pensamiento y la necesidad existían y era difícil negarlas.

 

-Son tres hermanas. La mayor es muy estricta, la siguiente hace lo que la primera le ordena y la más pequeña, ella es libre. Lily, Rose y Violet. La más joven está embarazada, es demasiado bella y cayó en las redes de un hombre que le dijo solamente mentiras. Las hermanas la ayudan a su manera, evitan que alguien sepa de su embarazo y cuando el momento llega en que nazca el bebé, resultan ser dos.

 

La respiración de Sherlock se acelera y el doctor Watson se preocupa, sólo que justo ahora no puede hacerlo volver, es la primera vez que logra saber más detalles de las hermanas, tema del que había estado hablando en las sesiones previas. Sherrinford, la ilusión que lo atormentaba, tenía una historia muy elaborada y compleja, lo que hacía difícil que pudiera simplemente decirle que lo olvidara. Para Sherlock era su hermanito, alguien con quien había estado toda la vida.

 

-El más pequeño muere y su cuerpo es tirado al río por la hermana mayor, después, abandona al otro bebé en la parroquia. Es ahí donde la duquesa lo conoce y lo adopta. Ese bebé soy yo.

 

 Sherlock se sienta sin que él le diga que lo haga y ha salido del trance sin que él lo conduzca. Lo mira completamente asustado, un sentimiento protector invade a Watson quien se lanza hacia adelante buscando abrazarlo.

 

-No digas tonterías, tú no fuiste adoptado por los duques, eres su hijo.

 

Los brazos del joven rodean el cuerpo del doctor y ambos se estremecen, ya sea por lo que acaba de pasar o por la cercanía, pero el contacto entre ellos parece muy natural y logra serenar el corazón desbocado de Sherlock.

 

_No, no me gusta, está mal._

 

 El doctor Watson sale disparado hacia atrás y cocha contra la pared haciéndose daño. Frente a él una figura borrosa que no alcanza a definir se acerca a Sherlock y lo silencia colocándose sobre de él. El doctor no puede ver nada más, todo es negro a su alrededor.  
  


XVI

 

-Es cierto, mi madre, la duquesa, supo de un recién nacido abandonado en la parroquia y fue a verlo. Después regresó a casa con el niño, lo registraron como propio y lo llamaron Sherlock. En ese tiempo pasaban tantos meses en el campo que nadie cuestionó el hecho de que ella pudiera haber estado embarazada. Dijeron que tuvo complicaciones y que temieron perderlo por lo que no lo comentaron con nadie.

 

 Mycroft había venido a la casa a petición del Doctor Watson. Sherlock había dejado de hablar y lo único que comía además de un poco de fruta y un vaso de agua, eran las infames salchichas de Cumberland que ahora todos odiaban. Se preparaban cantidades enormes de las mismas y aun así, al día siguiente, no había absolutamente nada. Eso mismo pasaba cuando Sherlock era niño y fue la razón por la que se prohibió servirlas. Era todo un misterio, Mycroft pensaba que era sólo para enojar a todos, para crisparle los nervios a todos, que por esa razón desaparecían.

 

-Fue algo muy irregular pero a nadie le importaba, la duquesa podía darse esos privilegios.

 

 Watson suspiró. Jamás imaginó que el hermano pequeño enfermo del duque de Devonshire tuviera un problema tan grande. Ahora ya no sabía qué creer. Cuando supo de Sherrinford lo clasificó como un problema mental, debía llegar al origen, pensaba que tal vez algún trauma infantil lo había generado, pero no era nada de eso. Después de haber pasado horas inconsciente en el cuarto de su paciente se dio cuenta de algo lo había aventado y se había asegurado de silenciar a Sherlock.

 

-¿Saben algo de los padres biológicos de Sherlock?

  
-Nada en absoluto, mi madre no quiso averiguar nada, temía que le quitaran al niño.

 

Estaban tomando té de jazmín, tenía un sabor muy delicado al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero el mayor de los Holmes, uno de los pocos duques que no portaba el apellido Cavendish, parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

 

-Mycroft….

 

Al conocerlo le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, después de todo iba a estar en constante comunicación con él al encargarse de su hermano por lo que no quería tanta formalidad entre ambos. Sin embargo, la mirada analítica del hombre era bastante pesada y Watson tuvo que reunir el valor para hablar de aquello.

 

-¿Sabe de la existencia de Sherrinford?

 

Mycroft tardó en responder, desde la perspectiva del médico estaba analizando la posible respuesta.

 

-¿Lo ha visto?

 

Por supuesto el doctor Watson no esperaba semejante respuesta.  
  


XVII

 

Mycroft lo pudo ver desde siempre, sus manos grises agarradas de los brazos de su madre, buscando el calor y la protección al lado del pequeño Sherlock. Le estremecía. Por eso siempre trató de alejarse de su hermano, de encerrarlo para no verlo, porque al hacerlo, también lo veía a él.

Odiaba que conforme fuera creciendo Sherlock, él lo hiciera de la misma manera, emulando su estatura y sus características físicas, también trataba de vestir ropa similar y su manera de caminar. Lo odiaba porque había días en que encontraba a su hermano sentado, atrapado por ese ser, quien susurraba en su oído palabras que él no podía comprender.

¿Por qué él podía verlo? ¿Por qué era invisible para los demás? ¿Quién era esa cosa que parecía atormentar a su hermano sin que él se diera cuenta del daño que le hacía?

Vino a ser hasta que el doctor Watson hipnotizó a Sherlock que se enteró. Hizo indagaciones al saber los nombres de las hermanas, basándose en el pueblo donde fue encontrado el niño conoció la historia de las chicas. Como dijo el médico, eran tres, la mayor, Lily logró casarse con uno de los más granes terrateniente de la región, de hecho vivía dentro del mismo condado que ellos y era bien conocida en la sociedad.

La menor, Violet, estaba en Londres, había estado internada en varias ocasiones por crisis nerviosas y tomaba medicamentos fuertes. La mayor parte del tiempo acompañaba a su madre a eventos de sociedad donde no hacía otra cosa que permanecer sentada su lado. Ella, la madre de Sherlock, no se enteraba de nada, perdida dentro de su mente.

  
La tercer hermana, Rose, había sido su institutriz desde que Sherlock cumpliera seis años.

 Eso fue una sorpresa para Mycroft, creía que la mujer no tenía idea de que esto era así, de que de hecho era la tía de su hermano. Decían los chismes de los que se enteró que ella pudo haberse casado con un párroco de una comunidad grande, habría tenido una vida tranquila, pero que se negó con toda su fuerza argumentando que el matrimonio y el compartir la cama con un hombre eran horrores que no quería conocer.

 Había entrado a la habitación de Sherlock, estaba acostado sin moverse. Se le veía tranquilo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era normal. Sin embargo él estaba ahí, la cosa, Sherrinford. Estaba sentado a su lado, su mano tapando la boca de su hermano, previniendo que pronunciara otra palabra. Mycroft creía que lo mantenía dormido, evitando que interactuara con el doctor Watson.

 Rose entró a la habitación también, no había hablado con ella sobre nada, la seguía dejando en la ignorancia total. Era mucho mejor así, ¿qué bien podría traer el saber del destino de ese niño que abandonaron?

 

-Cariño, ¿vas a despertar hoy?

 

Mycroft la miró, era patente su preocupación por el joven, durante los años vividos habían creado un lazo que sobrepasaba el de pupilo e institutriz. Por esa razón no le había pedido que buscara otras opciones para trabajar, por eso había permanecido en la casa aunque ya no tenía nada que enseñarle. Suspiró y el sonido fue tan inesperado, más proviniendo de él, que la mujer lo miró casi asustada. Tenía que decirle, quién era Sherlock, que los secretos no se podían guardar por siempre, que hay consecuencias y que el suyo estaba matando a su hermano.   
  


XVIII

 

-No he visto a Violet en años.

 Mycroft Holmes había pedido al doctor Watson que estuviera presente cuando finalmente no pudo postergar más la información que a ella le competía, trato de hacerlo sin emoción alguna y, por supuesto, falló por completo. La mujer casi estuvo al borde un colapso nervioso al rememorar todo el pasado y enfrentarse al hecho de que el bebé abandonado había estado a su cuidado durante casi toda su infancia. Ahora, Rose y el doctor habían emprendido un viaje con un objetivo que bien parecía dudoso, pero esa su única opción.

 

-La encontrará muy cambiada, ha entrado y salido del hospital muchas veces.

 

 Rose se sostenía del brazo del doctor con mucha fuerza, parecía que temía caerse si no lo hacía de esta manera. El hospital era un lugar deprimente y la mujer a la que iban a ver parecía ser mucho mayor siendo que era menor que Rose. Su cabello una vez negro ahora era gris y su piel estaba recorrida por arrugas y cicatrices. Watson se sorprendía que alguien que se viera así pudiera acompañar a una dama de sociedad a eventos en la ciudad. Debía ser mentira que su madre la llevara, cuando no estaba en el hospital debía estar encerrada en la casa.

 

-Rose, ¿vienes a llevarme con mi hijo?

 

 La sangre de ambos se heló en sus venas, las uñas de Rose se clavaron en el brazo de Watson. Violet, la hermana desconectada de la realidad, se levantó nada más verlos y una expresión maniaca recorrió su rostro. El médico pensó que estaba esperando ese momento, cuando alguien que supiera dónde estaba su hijo llegara para llevarla con él. Traía una autorización para sacar a Violet del hospital, la había firmado la madre sin dudarlo. Llevarla con ellos en el carruaje de regreso a Devonshire fue muy estresante, Watson no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos parecía cambiar de azules a verdes cuando lo miraba de frente, eran como los de Sherlock, esos que había admirado tantas veces cuando aún estaba despierto y platicaba con él.

Entraron a la mansión, los sirvientes estaban silenciosos, casi parecía que se ocultaban, una pesada sensación había caído sobre el lugar. Watson corrió al cuarto de Sherlock y lo encontró en la misma posición, Mycroft había mencionado que Sherrinford se quedaba sentado a su lado así que no dudo de que estuviera ahí, porque su joven paciente no había despertado. Escuchó los pasos de las mujeres, Rose fue la primera entrar y Violet la siguió.

 

-Por fin.

 

Fue todo lo que dijo, después de eso se llevó las manos al pecho y presa de un horrible dolor cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Watson quiso ayudarla pero era muy tarde, estaba seguro que de que había sido el corazón aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

 

-¡Sherlock!

 

Rose se lanzó a su lado sin importarle si su hermana yacía sin vida a sus pies, Sherlock estaba despierto y parecía luchar por respirar. Watson hizo lo mismo, atendió al joven con presteza, preocupado por su bienestar y por nada más.  
  


XIX

 

-¿No lo has escuchado de nuevo?

 

Watson acompañaba a su joven paciente en prácticamente todos los momentos del día desde que bajaba a desayunar. La educación de Sherlock estaba limitada a ciertas áreas del conocimiento, su hermano mayor no le exigía que eligiera alguna profesión, ahora que estaba libre de su carga, le había dado la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Por ahora, su libertad la ejercía en el hecho de aprender del médico lo más que pudiera, pasaban horas leyendo sus libros, muchas veces robándole a la noche tiempo de descanso.

 

-No.

 

La respuesta simple era más que suficiente. Ambos terminaban el frugal desayuno que acostumbraban, aunque de haber sido elección de Watson habría sido más sustancioso. Pero su joven paciente parecía reacio a comer como era debido y prefería acompañarlo en sus decisiones, de esa manera en su siguiente alimento podría argumentar que en el desayuno apenas si habían probado bocado.

 

-Estoy aburrido.

 

Finalmente lo dijo. Watson lo miró sin dejar de tomar pequeños tragos de su taza de té. No sabía bien qué responderle, había pensado en el hecho de que cada vez tenían menos cosas que hacer. Cuando no leían y él le explicaba las pocas cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento, paseaban por los terrenos del duque, habían conocido las villas a su alrededor y hablado hasta el cansancio con las pocas personas que Sherlock consideraba interesantes y que toleraba.

 

-Hablé con tu hermano y está de acuerdo de que regreses conmigo a Londres.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron y estuvo a punto de levantarse y dar saltos por la sala. Por supuesto no lo hizo, aunque Watson hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, verlo reaccionar de esa perfecta y descontrolada manera era algo que de sólo imaginar lo hacía sentir muy feliz. Mycroft Holmes, el duque de Devonshire había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de sus tierras, viviendo un poco descontroladamente si los rumores eran ciertos. Debía sentar cabeza y para eso había elegido a una prima lejana, una Cavendish, alguien que asegurara el futuro.

 

-Rose irá con nosotros.

-Por supuesto.

 

Watson no iba a cuestionar aquello, aunque la relación entre ellos no era exactamente como si fueran familia, Rose no iba a separarse de Sherlock por nada del mundo. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones, el matrimonio no era algo para ella como había dejado patente en múltiples ocasiones y no quería llevar una casa tan grande como la mansión del duque. Así que encargarse de la pequeña casa que Mycroft había preparado para ellos en Londres, le representaba una elección adecuada.  
  


XX

 

-Me niego terminantemente.

 

Debería haber sido la palabra final, pero claro, no lo sería. Watson ya había preparado el equipaje y lo único que esperaba era que su insufrible compañero decidiera abandonar su pijama, la cual cubría con una gruesa bata azul. Esperaba a que terminara de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, que no iría, que lo último que quería era asistir a una falsa celebración en la mansión. Lo entendía, habían acudido en varias ocasiones al cumpleaños del duque y en todas había sido lo mismo, la duquesa se mostraba frente a todos como la mujer más feliz, rodeada de niños preciosos con el cabello rojo de Mycroft.

Pero nada era lo que parecía y Sherlock se lo había hecho saber sin dejarle lugar a dudas. Durante los años en Londres había desarrollado un sentido de observación único que los había metido en innumerables problemas. Por supuesto que también los había sacado de muchos más y que había logrado que su vida fuera lo menos ordinaria posible. De por sí no lo era, siendo médico que usaba las técnicas de hipnosis, tenía pacientes muy interesantes.

 

-Sherlock.

 

El caminar de un lado para otro de su compañero de casa fue interrumpido repentinamente, el tono que había usado el doctor Watson era uno en específico, el que solía usar cuando daba una orden que debía cumplirse. Después de todo era un médico que manejaba pacientes que eran aquejados por extraños males, no podía darse el lujo de no tener una voz que no compeliera a cumplir las órdenes que daba. Aunque sólo fuera una palabra, esa palabra era la final. El joven hombre de cabello negro dudó tan sólo por un segundo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

 

-Odio a esos niños.

 

El camino había sido mejorado mucho en los últimos años, por lo que era un viaje corto. Sin embargo, unos cuantos días de camino era suficiente para que agotaran todos los temas de conversación y comenzara a aburrirse. Este era uno de los últimos, los tres hijos de su hermano, los que eran la adoración de cualquiera dama de sociedad que visitara a los duques. Por supuesto que no los odiaba, Watson lo sabía sin lugar a dudas, de hecho, gustaba de la compañía del mayor y le parecía que tenía una conversación muy inteligente. Eso jamás lo iba a confesar en voz alta y no pensaba obligarlo.

 

-Tú cuñada por el otro lado…

 

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron cargados de desprecio, esa mirada no solía verla muy a menudo. La actual duquesa de Devonshire siempre antagonizaba con su compañero, por lo que cada visita se convertía en una lucha de ofensas veladas.

 

-No me hables de ella.

 

Watson se rio de buena gana ante el enojo de Sherlock, a su compañero no le molestó.  
  


 

XXI

 

Esperaban ver a los tres niños a su llegada, pero sólo estaban el mayor y el segundo hijo. Edmund, el primogénito de Mycroft, estaba ya por cumplir diez años y se sentía feliz de poder recibir a los invitados como era debido. El segundo hijo, Francis, era ligeramente más parecido a su madre, su cabello rojo tenía un tono dorado que lo distinguía de sus hermanos.

 

-Sobrinos.

 

Pese a la seriedad de Sherlock los niños se lanzaron al frente en cuanto lo vieron bajar del carruaje para poder abrazarlo. La duquesa miraba todo desde la ventana del salón superior, parecía molesta, como siempre, le parecía increíble que aunque lo vieran dos o tres veces por año, sus hijos quisieran tanto al hermano menor de su esposo. Ella pensaba que Sherlock se aprovechaba de Mycroft, que le quitaba el dinero que le correspondía a sus niños.

 

-¿Dónde está Hamish?

 

La pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría porque los niños perdieron su sonrisa y parecieron nerviosos. Nunca dijeron dónde estaba el menor y olvidaron el hecho de su ausencia por tener que entrar a la mansión y ocupar sus habitaciones. Pensaban que no verían a la familia de nuevo hasta la hora de la cena, Watson ayudaba a su compañero a elegir algo apropiado para vestir en el noche, algo que resaltara el color de sus ojos. Tocaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Mycroft entrando sin esperar a que ellos permitieran su paso.

 

-¿Qué quieres querido hermano?

-Necesito pedirte algo y necesito que aceptes lo que pediré.

 

Unas horas después estaban de regreso en el carruaje iniciando un viaje a Londres que no esperaba realizar hasta dentro de varios días. Obviamente habían aceptado lo que Mycroft les pidió, nunca habrían podido negarse. Hamish estaba totalmente acostado sobre Sherlock, el niño no era el mismo de siempre, había perdido su alegría y parecía querer dormir todo el tiempo. Lo más espeluznante para Watson era el hecho de que el color de su cabello era ahora negro, Mycroft aseguró que habían tratado de lavarlo pensando que de alguna manera lo hubiera pintado para lograr ese efecto, pero no consiguieron nada.

 

-Hamish, ¿por qué tu cabello es negro?

 

Sherlock lo había tomado en sus brazos nada más verlo y el niño le respondió susurrando en su oreja algo que pareció conmocionarlo.

 

-Sherrinford dice que así me parezco más a él.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Infinitas gracias a Lily BW que me ayudó a no considerar mala esta historia jajajajaja no se pueden encontrar una beta más exigente, me encantó volver a trabajar contigo...


End file.
